Une basketteuse pas comme les autres
by Big-crazy-mofo
Summary: C'est la porte ouverte à Touhou et pour ça les parents des élèves sont invités et lors de l'entraînement les autres équipes sont présentes. Toute l'équipe est là même Aomine (exploit !). Et puis ça dérape à cause d'une famille...un peu bizarre. Et ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant ! Pour le bohneur de certain et le malheur d'autres. JE SUIS NULLE EN RESUME MAIS VENEZ QUAND MEME !
1. Préface

**Préface**

Bojour à tous, je viens vous présenter ma nouvelle (et première) histoire ! Là-dedans vous trouverez : un Aomine beaucoup Ooc par moments, une fille bizarre, la famille la plus cool au monde (selon moi alors...), des couples yaoi *_* et comme il en faut pour tout le monde UN couple hétéro ou deux.(pour l'égalité on repassera) Le couple hétéro sera... Aida x Hyuuna ! Vous êtes déçus ? Pas grave parce que je vais me rattraper en... (j'aime les points de suspension) VOUS DEMANDANT DE CHOISIR UN DES COUPLES ! ET OUAIS ! Alors vous avez le choix entre : soit du Kasamatsu x Kise et du Aomine x Sakurai, soit du Aomine x Kise et Kasamatsu se retrouve avec mon OC (fille). Voilà maintenant c'est à vous de voter ! (j'me crois à la télé, sisi !)

Ps : Vous êtes entrain de vous dire que des couples y en a presque pas au final. Et ben non pasque y aura: du KagamixKuroko, du MidorimaxTakao, du AidaxHyuuna et les couples que vous arez choisis.

Bon, sur ce, je mecasse et vous supplie à genux de ne pas me foutre de vents. :)


	2. Ca commence !

**Bonjour à tous alors d'abord, merci pour tous ces reviews ! (y'en a 10 !) C'est le AoSaku et le KasaKise qui ont gagnés à 6 contre 4. Voilà je me tais. Mais pardonner moi si ce chapitre est nul, je débute. Oh dans ma fic Momoi et Aomine ne sont pas des amis d'enfance mais des amis de collège. Ca y est, je pars (mais je reviendrai mwahaha !).**

Aomine Diaki se réveilla seul chez lui, il avait l'habitude, déjeuna et se prépara pour cette journée spéciale. En effet, à a l'occasion de la porte ouverte les parents de élèves avaient été conviés. Pas plus motivé que ça, il sorti de chez lui, et se fit étouffé par une touffe rose, Momoi Satsuki, qui l'innoda de questions dont il n'avait pas compris le sens. Il aimait beaucoup Satsuki mais lui prendre la tête des le mati n'est pas franchement une bonne idée. Momoi s'en rendit compte et se calma. Pendant deux secondes.

-Alors Dai-chan, prêt pour la porte ouverte ? Qui vient pour toi ? Moi, c'est mon père, mais mes parents et mon petit frère seront à l'entraînement. Tu y seras, hein? Le coach a dit qu'il voulait l'équipe au complet, alors tu as intêret de venir...

-Oï ! La ferme Satsuki. Evidemment que je viendrai à l'entraînement. Tu m'y trainerai de force sinon.

-Bien sûr que je le ferai ! Tu es notre as, il faut que tu sois là. ET que tu participes.

-Ouais, ouais.

-Tu m'écoutes pas !

-Ouais, ouais.

-Es-ce que tu es con ?

-Ouais, ouais.

/BAF/

-AIE ! MAIS T'ES MALADE ! POURQUOI TU ME FRAPPES ?

-TU M'ECOUTES PAS !

Et c'est comme ça qu'une nouvelle dispute commença. Ils arrivèrent au lycée, toujours en colère l'un contre l'autre. Puis se séparèrent pour rejoindre leurs classes respectives. Arrivé à la sienne, Aomine vit que tous les parents était là. Il ne chercha pas son parent, sachant déjà qu'il était au fond de la classe pour ne pas le géner. Il en fut un peu triste mais bon tant pis. En cours il était non seulement présent physiquement mais en plus il ne dormait pas, il ne lisais pas un de ses magazines. Non, il prenait des notes, et participais. En plus il répondait juste. Toutes la classe en fut surprise. Mais le comble fut qu'il se proposa pour résoudre une équation au tableau, lui qui ne se levait que pour sortir habituellement. Sakurai se demanda pourquoi un tel changement de la part de son ami (_ou plus, ok j'me barre)_ et chercha dans la foule de parents celui d'Aomine. Il ne le trouva pas mais vit sa mère qui lui souriait. Il s'excusa au près d'elle (_pourquoi, allez savoir.) _et se retourna vers le cours.

Puis vint l'heure du déjeuner, comme d'habitude Sakurai et Aomine sont allés sur le toit. Et comme d'habitude Aomine n'avait pas de bento. Sakurai aller lui proposer de manger dans le sien lorsque des coups furent donnés sur la porte. Aomine alla ouvrir et revint avec un bento. Sakurai était très surpris, cela se voyait sur son visage.

-Aomine-san, qui était-ce ?

-Personne.

-Désolé d'avoir posé la question, c'était déplacer. Tu as parfaitement le droit de ne pas me le dire. Désolé.

-Non c'est pas ça c'est juste qu'il n'y avait personne a la porte, juste ce bento.

-Pourquoi il était là ?

-...Pour moi.

-Hein ?

-Ce bento est pour moi.

-Oh...désolé, désolé, désolé.

- C'est bon.

Aomine ouvrit le bento pour découvrir...

**MWAHAHAHAHAHA ! SUSPENCE ! Désolé si c'est court, ce sera plus long la prochaine fois.**

**Review ? Avis ? Lama ? (wtf ?)**

**Merci d'avoir lu.**


	3. Le bento

**Saluuuuuuuuuuut ! Et c'est parti pour ce 3e chapitre ! Il est plus long que la dernière fois parce que j'ai plus de temps pour l'écrire et le publier. Je suis désolée pour mes fautes, mais dites-moi quand j'en fait. Sinon, si y en a qui se sont dit "mais elle gourde celle-là !** **Momoi et Aomine sont enfants uniques !". Et ben, je connais pas les persos super bien. Sinon, bonne lecture ! Au fait je cherche une bêta, qui serait interessé ? Venez en pv ou reviewez !**

Aomine ouvrit le bento pour découvrir...du riz avec une prune salée dessus. _(vous êtes déçus, hein ?) _Il sourit puis éclata de rire. Ce pauvre Sakurai comprenait rien. Pourquoi juste du riz ? Et pouquoi Aomine rigole ? Daiki se calma :

-Baka, y a beaucoup trop de bouffe. J'vais pas pouvoir tout manger.

Alors là, Sakurai était sur le cul. Beaucoup trop ? Il y en avait beaucoup plus dans le sien.

-Oï, Ryo ! T'en veux un peu ? Qand y a autant de nourriture je sais pas par où commencer !

-Non, non. Ca va aller. J'en ai bien plus.

-Ah bon. Pfuuuuu. J'vais trop manger. Je suis presque sûr de m'endormir en cours. Ce serai con.

Sakurai sauta sur l'occasion pour comprendre son comportement de ce matin.

-Au fait, Aomine-san. Pourquoi tu participais ce matin ?

-Ben, il faut le faire, non ?

-Si mais ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes.

-... Tu as enfin arrêté de t'excuser ! C'est cool.

-Ne...ne change pas de sujet...s'l...s'il te plaît.

-... Pour rendre ma mère fière.

-Hein ?

-Je l'ai fait pour que ma mère soit fière de moi. Elle dépense beaucoup d'argent pour mon éducation, et moi je suis même pas fichu de décrocher une bourse. Alors je voulais qu'au moins un jour, elle soit fière de dire que je suis son fils. Je sais même pas pourquoi je te dis ça, pardon.

-Tu es gentil Aomine-san, et je suis sûr que ta mère est très fière de toi et ce tout le temps. Et puis je croyais que tu avais décrocher une bourse sportive._ (ça existe au moins ?)_

-Oui, mais c'est beaucoup moins important que les bourses au mérite. On peut parler d'autre chose ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Dis, c'était ta mère, celle au cheuveux chatains et au yeux bleux clairs ?

-Oui, tu la vue ?

-Non, non. Je l'ai pas vue. Bah oui baka !

-Oh. Oui c'est ma mère.

-Elle est belle. Tu lui ressemble. _(et une déclaration, vite fait !)_

dans la tête de Sakurai : Il...il me trouve beau ? Mais pourquoi j'ai des papillons dans le ventre ?

-O...oui.

La cloche sonna. Daiki jura puis se leva pour aller en cours. (oui il a mangé)

-Bon, j'retourne rendre fière ma mère.

-Tu y arriveras facilement.

Aomine détourna le regard, gêné.

_PENDANT CE TEMPS A KAIJO_

-SEMPAIIIIIIIIIII ! SEMPAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! SEMPA...

/BLAF/

-LA FERME KISE ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-C'est la porte-ouverte à Touhou. On y va ?

-On a cours, baka ! Tu veux que je te frappe ?

-Mais ils ouvrent au plublic les entraînements. On pouurais aller voir Aominecchi et Momoicchi !

-Pourquoi pas, mais c'est pas la peine d'éspérer qu'ils tentent de nouvelles strayégies ce soir.

-Oh c'est vrai ! Ils s'entraînent !

/BAAAAAAAAAAF/

-BAKA ! TU CROYAIS QU'ILS FAISAIENT DES CREPES OU QUOI ?!

-Aïe ! Sempai, ça fait mal !

/BAF/

**Voilà, un peu plus long, n'hésitez pas reviewer, pour des conseils, des critiques ou juste comme ça, ça fait plaisir !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yooo ! C'est parti pour le chapitre 4 ! Merci pour les reviews, ça fait super plaisir, même les anonymes ! Bon j'arrête de vous embêter. On se revoit en bas !**

_A SHUTOKU :_

-Shin-chan ! Y a les entraînements de Touhou qui sont ouverts ce soir. Tu y va avec moi ?

-J'ai le choix ?

-Non. Eh arrêtes de soupirer !

-Tu es exaspérant. _dans la tête de mido-kun : Mais tu es mignon. Eh pourquoi je pense ça ? L'auteure, je suis pas un tsundere ! (nda : si tu l'es) LA FERME !_

-Shin-chan tu rougiiiiiiiiiis !

-TA GUEULE !

-HAHAHAHAHAHA ! T'es trop un tsundere. (nda : ah, même lui, il est d'accord avec moi ! Je t'aime bien Takao :) )

_MAINTENANT ON VA A SEIRIN :_

-Hyuga, préviens les autres, pas d'entraînement ce soir.

-HEIIIIIIIIIIIN ? CA VA RIKO ? T'ES MALADE ?

-BAKA ! Touhou ouvre les entraînements ce soir. Alors on va voir leur niveau.

-Ouf, j'ai cru que tu étais mourante. Je me suis inquiété.

_dans la tête de Riko : Il...il s'inquiétait...pour...moi ? Raah, mon coeur bat beaucoup plus vite, c'est pas normal._

-C'est vrai ?

-Ben oui, si tu meurs se sera dur de trouver un nouvel entraîneur. Quoique, ton père serait peut-être d'accord.

/BAF/

-BAKA !

-Mais, qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?

RETOUR A TOUHOU :

Pendant les cours Aomine fut toujours autant présent et Sakurai le fut de moins en moins cherchant la mère d'Aomine, sans grand succès. Il ne savait pas à quoi elle ressemblait. Etait-elle noire ou blanche ? Quelle couleur de cheveux ? Et ses yeux ? Aucune réponse ne d'offrait à lui. Il se promit de demander à Daiki, puis se retourna vers le tableau comme le professeur le lui demandait depuis près de 5 minutes.

**Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Oui c'est pas beaucoup mais j'ai pas d'inspiration ce soir. Bye, bye les gens. Merci de laisser un p'tit review !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey ! Ca fait longremps qu'on s'était pas vus ! D'abord merci à tous pour vos reviews et ensuite voilà l'entraînement ! A plus, on se voit en bas !**

* * *

À la fin des cours, tous les joueurs se rendirent aux vestiaires puis allèrent voir l'entraîneur avant l'arrivée des parents et des autres équipes. L'entraîneur leur dit simplement de se donner à fond pour leurs familles sans montrer tout leur potentiel et leurs faiblesses. Ensuite, le "public" arriva et tous les joueurs se montrèrent avec fierté leurs familles. Sakurai en profita pour poser la question qui le taraudait depuis ce midi :

- Aomine-san ? Désolé mais où est ta mère ?

- Hum ? Oh ! Attends... Tu vois les deux vieillards là-bas ? Avec la femme à côté d'eux ? Ben c'est ma famille.

Ryo chercha et trouva, assis à l'écart des autres, un vieil homme aux airs chaleureux avec à ses côtés une femme toute aussi vieille qui semblait douce. Rigolant avec eux, une grande et belle femme aux longs cheveux bleu foncé regardait le terrain avec fierté et une pointe d'envie. Tous les trois était métisses et, bien que les deux personnes agées aient les cheveux gris, ils semblaient avoir la même couleur de cheveux. Sakurai se tourna ensuite vers Aomine et vis ce qu'il n'avait jamais pensé voir : Daiki souriait. Pas d'un sourire arrogant comme d'habitude, non, il regardait sa famille avec un sourire et un regard plein de tendresse.

- Ta mère est très belle Aomine-san. Désolé.

- Oh merci. Mais pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

- Désolé ! Désolé de vivre ! Désoléééééééééé !

- HEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ?!

Sur ces paroles remplies de classe et de dignité, l'entraînement débuta. Tout ce passait bien, la plupart des tirs réussissaient, Aomine jouait à peu près en équipe, Wakamatsu ne criait pas trop... Lorsque soudain, on entendit des cris venant d'à côtés du coach.

- PLUS VITE DAI ! COURS PLUS VITE ! ET FAIS PLUS DE PASSES !

- VAS-Y MON DAIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! MONTRE LEUR QUI T'ES ! WHOUUUUUUUUUU ! CONTINUE COMME CA DAIKI ! OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS ! EH TOI LE BLOND GUEULARD ! LAISSE MON FILS TRANQUILLE !

- DIS MOI DAIKI, TU VEUX DES SAUCISSES DANS TON BENTO ? OU QUE DU RIZ ET DES LEGUMES ?

Tout le monde s'arrêta et regarda Aomine. Qui souriait. Ce con souriait. Et le pire c'est qu'il se mit à gueuler à son tour.

- OK GRAND-PERE J'VAIS LE FAIRE ! MAMAN IL ME DERANGE PAS LE BLOND ! ET OUI J'VEUX BIEN DES SAUCISSES S'IL TE PLAIT GRAND-MERE !

Toute la salle, sauf sa famille, le regarda. Puis la famille. Résumons le tout, on avait donc :

-l'homme les mains en porte voix un sifflet autour du cou

-la femme en tenue de pompom-girl faisant des danses débiles et gueulant des trucs comme quoi son fils c'était le meilleur

-la vieille femme qui préparait un bento avec application

-Daiki qui avait un grand sourire à la fois tendre et amusé

Ben, mon vieux ! C'est quoi cette famille ?!

* * *

**Voilàààààààààààà ! J'ai fait un peu plus drôle (selon moi) n'hésitez pas à reviewer. Et merci à Halo de lune ma bêta !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yoooooooooo ! Je souis dé rétour ! Avec un chapitre plus long que la dernière fois !**

* * *

Le coach sortit de sa transe le premier.

- Qui êtes vous ? Et que faites vous ici ?

Là, plusieurs réponses s'offrirent à lui :

- Aomine Jitsuko. Je viens donner des conseils à mon petit-fils. Le métisse là-bas.

- Aomine Hinamori. Je viens encourager mon p't** garçon ! WHOUUUUUUUUUUU ! VAS-Y DAIKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! MAMAN EST FIERE DE TOAAAAAAAAAAA !

- Aomine Aina. Je prépare à manger pour Daiki. Vous savez, il se dépense beaucoup et ne mange pas assez. Ah là là. C'est qu'il est en train de grandir...

Daiki se rapprocha d'eux, un air mi-désolé mi-amusé sur le visage.

- Désolé coach. C'est ma famille et ils ont toujours eu un rapport avec le basket. Ils adorent ça, alors ils sont venus me voir. J'aurais dû vous prévenir.

Le coach les regarda tous l'air de dire "Vous êtes des fous furieux, cassez-vous d'ici", avec un air assez flippant pour une personne normale. Sauf que la famille Aomine était tout sauf normale. C'est pour ça qu'au lieu de flipper et de s'excuser, ils changèrent de sujet de manière ... subtile.

- Dis moi chéri, ce coach ne te fais pas penser à ce lycéen que nous avions entraîné ? Comment s'appelait-il déja... Kotsinaru Larasagi non ?

- Aaah ouiii ! C'était un bon joueur. C'est pas lui qui a été en équipe nationale ?

- Effectivement, il jouait avec Aida Truc-truc, qui a une une fille, Virbo. Celle qui coach l'équipe du petit garçon au cheveux bleux. Tu sais, il jouait avec Dai au collège. Hinuko Tubusta.

- Oh lui, on ne le voit pas beaucoup hein.

Bon d'accord, ignorer royalement une personne est tout sauf subtil. Mais rapellons que cette famille vit au pays des bisounours les 3/4 du temps.

- Je vous signale que vous dérangez l'entraînement. Et je m'appelle Katsunori Harasawa.

- J'y étais presque.

- PAS DU TOUT !

Aïe, là ça commençait à partir en couilles. Daiki décida donc de sauver la situation !

- Grand-mère, tu t'es trompée sur tous les noms et va faire ce bentô ailleurs. Grand-père ce type est payé pour nous entraîner alors retourne t'asseoir. Maman rhabille toi, retourne t'asseoir et arrête de crier. Les autres, on reprend l'entraînement. Les familles et les autres équipes vous restez calmes. MAINTENANT ! Et si j'en voit un qui déroge aux règles, il va souffrir. Compris ?

Tous lui obéirent, et les joueurs reprirent l'entraînement. Il y eu quelque bavures :

- VAS-Y DAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

- Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Tu fais pas expeption aux règles.

- Désolée.

Mais Daiki menait tout d'une main de fer. A la surprise générale il menait le jeu, faisait des passes, suivait les conseils du coach et maitrisait sa famille. Lorsque des cris retentirent dehors il lâcha son ballon, courut dehors et hurla :

- VOS GUEULES ! Y EN A QUI S'ENTRAINENT ICI ! CASSEZ-VOUS !

Puis il revint comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il cria aux joueurs de reprendre l'entraînement, semblant soucieux.

_Du côté des équipes (flash-back) :_

Kise et Kasamatsu arrivèrent les premiers. Kise courrut vers Momoi en geulant "MOMOICCHIIIIIIIIIIIIII", se fit frapper et rammener sur les gradins par Kasamatsu en sanglotant puis pleura que "et si Kurokocchi ne vient paaaaaaaaas ?" pour se refaire frapper par son capitaine. Midorima et Takao arrivèrent. Midorima, avec son objet porte-chance du jour (une brosse à dents rose), râlait sur un Takao en sueur et se plaignant de la côte "suuuuuuper raide" qu'il avait dû monter en vélo et tirant Shin-chan dans une charette. Midorima le frappa en même temps que l'équipe de Seirin arrivait. Aida fit l'appel pour vérifier que tous le monde, et surtout Kuroko, était là. Lorsque ce dernier ne répondit pas, toute l'équipe paniqua et le chercha pendant 10 minutes avant de découvrir que Ryota l'avait serré dans ses bras tellement fort qu'il n'avait pas pu répondre. Kise se refit frapper par Kasamatsu, pleura, se re-refit frapper et n'osa plus pleurer. Puis l'entraînement commença.

* * *

**Voilààààààààààààààà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. C'est plus long qu'avant. N'hésitez pas à reviewer et à aller lire les suuuuuuupers fics de ma suuuuuuuuuuuper bêta Halo de lune qui a vachement de courage pour me corriger !**


End file.
